


Thrilling・One Way

by ughnozomi



Series: the gay adventures of aqours [1]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, My First Fanfic, lets see how it goes lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughnozomi/pseuds/ughnozomi
Summary: "Something is screaming, screaming for me to pursue this opportunity at any cost and You, I'm afraid that if I don't, I'll be denying my heart's wish."Part of my series "The Gay Adventures of Aqours" where I choose my favourite lyric from an Aqours song and use it as a prompt!





	Thrilling・One Way

**Author's Note:**

> 世界中で遊びたいって心からの希望  
> It's my heart's wish to play across this world

It was peculiar of Chika to call upon You at such a late hour, and the shrine on the _mountain_ of all places? You felt as though she shouldn’t have responded to her best friend’s message, it might have been better off if she had just ignored her. Used the excuse that she was asleep or studying or busy contemplating on how to destroy the unrequited feelings she held for her childhood friend. But there she was, standing atop the mountain with her arms wrapped around herself and a defeated look on her face. She could never deny Chika, no matter what the time.

The sun had long gone and had been replaced by the glowing moon, the dim light subtly illuminating the surrounding area. A soft gust of wind caused her to shiver slightly, tightening her grip on herself. Her eyes began to wander slowly to her watch, 2:10am, had she forgotten? She laughed bitterly, it wouldn’t be the first time, hell, it wouldn’t have even been the tenth. Yet, here she was, waiting, _again_.

You would continuously make excuses, she’d wait a little longer then leave. “How long?” her mother would ask, she’d promised herself only five minutes but would find herself waiting for up to an hour. It wasn’t Chika’s fault, things slipped her mind easily. Give her some more time. Chika would do the same for her, right?

“You! Ah, I’m sorry for making you wait.” A cheerful voice had shook her from her thoughts and a smile had spread across her face. She knew she would come.

“Why did you need me up here?” Her voice came out more angry than she had meant, though Chika didn’t seem to notice. You turned on her heels to face her.

The soft lighting showed the warm blush that had crossed Chika’s features, paired with a shy smile. She took a step forward and tugged on You’s hand.

“There’s something important, something I need you to know.” Chika’s voice was quiet, You’s pulse started to quicken, her eyes widened ever so slowly. This couldn’t be… She couldn’t..

“I- I, uh.. What is it?” The space around them was silent, if her heart had beat any faster she would have thought Chika could hear it.

Chika’s eyes kept their gaze firmly locked on You’s, the only person who could look into her eyes without looking away. The only one who knew her for who she was, for her insecurities. Her pink eyes remaining the same from childhood, always peering into You’s blue ones and pulling her out of any sadness she had been feeling. Everything began to slow down, You couldn't help but admire every feature of Chika in this minute. Any sort of resentment or bitterness erased. 

“Please,” You gulped, it was happening. “Become an idol with me.”

“Yes.” She broke out into a grin before analysing what had just been said, “Wait, _what?_ ”

“These idols, I saw them. My heart was beating so fast, all I could think about was that I wanted- no _needed_ , to be like them.” Chika had let go of You’s hands and had began making animated hand gestures.

Of course, why would she? It was so genuinely funny that You started laughing. As _if_ she would ever return those types of feelings.

“Youuu! Don’t laugh, I mean this.” She had stopped laughing and they were surrounded by silence. Chika’s gaze remained determined, her stance still solid. Why isn’t You mad, why isn’t she unbelievably enraged? It’s 2:30am, I’m freezing cold, exhausted and I’ve needed to piss for the past half hour. Yet you stand here, oblivious to my feelings, asking me for yet another favour. Something that you want, something that you _need_.

She couldn’t reply.

"Something is screaming, screaming for me to pursue this opportunity at any cost and You, I'm afraid that if I don't, I'll be denying my heart's wish." Her eyes fully blown, words standing strong. The emotion poured out, lingering. Some may say this was selfish, this self proclaimed wish. You’s mind screeched to use this as an excuse, leave now, she won’t love you. You don't even  _like_ idols. 

“It’s my heart’s wish to play across this world!” Her voice so loud it echoed. You’s mind still warning her if she gets anymore involved she won’t have another chance.

But You is constantly making excuses. Her heart whispering that this is a prime opportunity to get closer, Chika will have to love her. She stays with her best friend, nobody gets hurt in the end.

“Since you’re so passionate, I don’t see any reason why we shouldn’t!” You flashed a grin.

“I love you, You! Let’s be the best school idols this world has seen!” Chika grasped both of her hands tightly, eyes sparkling and igniting false hope into You's heart.

 

Oh, how unfortunate it must be to fall for someone who has no intention of catching you.  


End file.
